Fresh Meat (mission)
Fresh Meat Grand Theft Auto V: Conflicting Points of View Page 2, IGN is mission in Grand Theft Auto V ''that protagonist Franklin Clinton does independently. Michael De Santa is also playable during a later part in the mission. Description Franklin receives a menacing phone call from a triad member claiming that they've kidnapped Michael and that they're torturing him right now, as evident by the screaming in the background and with Trevor refusing to help, it's up to Franklin to rescue Michael, alone. While Franklin doesn't have much to go on, he manages to pinpoint Michael's location by using an app on his phone called Trackify. As Franklin tries to look for him, Michael tries to tell the leader Wei Cheng that he is not Trevor's Ji Lao (lover), but Wei refuses to believe the truth and turns on the machine and leaves when he decides Trevor will not be coming. Unlike standard GTA fares where the GPS would automatically indicate the shortest route to your destination, the player is only given a vague beacon to follow. Upon arrival at the Triad's hideout, a Meat Processing Facility, Franklin finds a ladder which would take him to the roof of the factory, where a narrow walkway will lead to the front of the building. At this point, Franklin sees two Triad members and kills them, either stealthily or guns blazing. Luckily, the triads are relatively bad shots. Franklin is sure he has the right location, as he hears Michael's scream from somewhere in the factory. After shooting through the Triads, Franklin turns a corner and sees Michael alive, yet strung up by his feet and soon to be joining the other swaying, upside-down corpses as well if Franklin doesn't react quickly. Franklin kills a Triad member who was pointing a gun towards Franklin threatening to kill him. Franklin then tosses Michael a pistol while players are given the option to switch from Franklin to Michael. If the players decided to switch to Michael, they'll play as the latter who is still hanging upside-down as even more Triads burst into the room. One goon charges at Franklin and tackles him to the ground and prepares to stab him, and Franklin struggles with the goon. Michael must save Franklin by shooting the goon as fast as possible. After both men clear out all of the Triads, Michael lowers himself to the ground and is shown to be in a large amount of pain as he was stripped to a bloody vest and holding his side. After the protagonists escape the building they find two sports cars parked outside the factory, however they soon find two triad members on their tail. Franklin and Michael then escape or kill the gangsters and both of them head to Michael's house. After being dropped off, Michael thanks Franklin and heads in his house. Michael washes the blood off himself and changes into a clean suit. Gold Medal Objectives *Switch Limiter - Don't switch more than 3 times *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting of at least 70% *Headshots - Kill 10 enemies with headshot *Swift Race - Rescue Michael within 3:30 *Sense of Direction - Don't use a map waypoint Glitch Fix There is a common glitch where, when you are pulling up to Michael's house, the game freezes. This can be fixed by entering a car, getting out of it, killing the two Triads that exit the building, and then continuing. Trivia *This mission is similar to The Meat Business, a mission in GTA San Andreas, that involves the protagonists trying to escape from a shootout in a meat factory. *Most of the intro cutscene was improvised due to Trevor falling on the fence. During the motion capture, Trevor's voice and mo-cap performer Steven Ogg tripped on the fence and Shawn Fonteno (Franklin) broke out laughing. Steven Ogg improvised his freak out reaction and the scene was kept in the game as a result, despite the prevalence of broken English ("you're not long for this earth"'') and the smiles on the faces of both Ogg and Fonteno throughout. *On a few occasions in this mission an enemy is knocked into a meat grinder and, in one case, a tub of acid. Coming into contact with either kills the player instantly. *After the mission, Trevor can call Wei Cheng and he will inform Trevor that Michael was rescued along with antagonizing Trevor some more. *If the man aiming a pistol at Michael is shot in the head, the cutscene of him falling on the grinder comences with him still screaming. *If Michael is attacked by Trevor after he is freed, the hospital bill will come out of Trevor's account despite the fact that him and Michael are no longer on speaking terms. *During the end chase, if you take the Coquette, a suprisingly large amount of Dubstas will appear in traffic, blocking you multiple times. It is unknown what happens if you take the Feltzer. *If you shoot the tires of the Feltzer or Coquette before the triads come and drive away, they will be unable to move for a few seconds thus making a clean getaway for the player. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 46 Fresh Meat|Fresh Meat Walkthrough Reference * Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V